


Fake Love

by di91di



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di91di/pseuds/di91di
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony绝望的爱着Steve，他制造了一个机会，把自己假扮成Bucky，只为和Steve共度一晚，但结果他发现——</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi, Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> 这是Lofter太太 -LIN逾白- 的图配的文字，原图极度美味，配合食用风味更佳！  
> 地址戳这里：http://lin-yubai.lofter.com/post/1d2d46e3_c393548  
> 希望大家多多支持！
> 
> 全文主要是盾铁，盾冬、寡鹰极少。  
> 但盾铁BE，请注意排雷。

  


“别客气，Nat，这是我应该做的。”

“不，完全没什么，现在可不是Tony Stark的上床时间！”

“那可真不错，或许我们还能一起吃个早饭，路上注意安全。”

“好的，拜”

  


断开连线，Tony端着一杯咖啡悠闲的从工作室走出来，慢慢踱到大厦的落地窗前，凌晨2:32的纽约仍然灯火通明，路灯闪着温暖的光线，稀稀疏疏的影子铺陈在马路上，没有一个活物的影子，仿佛听得到风的声音。Tony享受这一刻的纽约，让他觉得安全。

一般他会在几天连续工作后，看着空无一人的纽约享受一杯热气袅袅的咖啡，看着玻璃和雾气中的自己慢慢成形又散去，紧绷的神经一点一滴放松下来，等待巨大的疲惫裹挟睡意接管他的身体。

但今天玻璃中的人影完全没有平日的疲乏无力，精神得仿佛打了肾上腺素。

看着镜中的人明亮的目光，扯开一个微笑：“Hi，Tony”

不是今天。

浅浅抿了口咖啡，随手放在矮几上，哼着不成调的小曲向自己房间走去。

  


浴室里，蒸腾的热气很快模糊了整块玻璃，只能看见一个肉色人影，轻快的哼唱在雾气中回荡，伴着淡淡海盐的香气。

如果Pep在这里就会知道，看起来悠然自得的Tony其实已经到了警报Level的最高等级。

  


Level 1，Tony会像个多动症孩子一样，不在手里拿着点什么东西捣鼓就不舒服；

Level 2，Tony开始一边不停捣鼓着手里的东西，一边开始嘀嘀咕咕的自问自答；

Level 3，Tony不仅捣鼓着手里的东西，伴着嘀嘀咕咕的自言自语，还不停的折腾身边的人，具体变现为：用扳手戳你一下，脚尖踢你一下，强迫你加入他根本不知所云的自问自答！直到把旁边所有的人折磨的和他一样烦躁焦虑，忍不住朝他大吼大叫！

Level 4，然而大吼大叫并没有什么帮助，虽然那个多动症患者貌似终于安静下来了，但Pep知道那其实只是大招蓄力。Tony会停止花蝴蝶般飞舞的手指，也不再自言自语，更不会强迫你假装智商有200和他来一场“平等有营养”对话；Tony Stark开始像个正常人，正常的随便做什么事，然后正常的哼着某些轻快地调调，一切好像突然就回到了轻松愉快的正轨，当你开始放宽心放松想着接下来该干什么的时候，突然“Boom”——一个奥创端着个蛋糕出现在你的面前：“Surprise”！你就什么都别做了，开始疲于奔命给Tony Stark收拾烂摊子，还有什么比Tony·正常人·Stark更让人毛骨悚然的？！

  


哼唱突然戛然而止，玻璃门“Boom”的一下打开了，烟雾缭绕中走出一个赤身裸体的人。

Tony光着脚，匆匆留下一地湿漉漉的痕迹，从卧室拿进一个鼓鼓囊囊的黑包，又“Boom”的把玻璃隔间关上。

浴室重新响起轻快水流声和轻哼，海盐味道逐渐淡去，弥漫一股浓郁的薄荷香气。

嗯……一切正常？

  


Tony哼哼着披着浴巾从淋浴间出来，利落的吹干自己头发。

从黑包里翻出一顶假发，抹上泡沫，仔细清理两遍后，把假发铺散在瓷面上慢慢吹干，热度烘出发丝间淡淡的薄荷味道。

吹到半干半湿的程度，把假发收拾到一边。

对着镜子，用手比了比自己头发的长度，理发剪手起刀落，头发落了一地。

看着镜中短发的自己，满意的吹了个口哨。

用浴巾擦干净身上的碎发，浴巾连带地上的碎发一起踢到洗手台下。

  


用热水沾湿柔软的獾毛刷，拆开一罐新的很复古的剃须膏，刷子沾着细腻的泡沫一圈一圈在脸上涂开。

一手扶着下巴，一手稳稳拿着T型剃须刀，刮过绷紧的面颊。

看着镜中往日精心呵护的小胡子变成了光秃秃的一块，胸口的空洞似乎也跟着变大了那么一点。

抛开莫名的思绪，Tony继续哼着自己不知名的调调。

不得不承认旧派的剃须方式比3分钟的电动剃须刀舒适多了，细腻按摩膏的温热触感，的确是时代和科技无法复制的。

  


洁面后，用毛巾擦干脸上和手上的清水，从包里掏出一个白色的礼盒，细细摩挲了一会儿盒子表面，嘴角忍不住绽开一个微笑。

三下五除二的拆开包装——盒子里躺着一个四四方方的金属立方体。

当Tony把指尖轻触在立方体表面某个点，按了一下，整个立方体立刻伸展变形，金属轻巧灵活的从指尖往上一节一节延展覆盖，完美贴合的包裹住Tony整条手臂。

Tony活动着灵活的金属手指和关节，整条左臂闪闪发亮，忍不住扯开一个满足又得意的大笑。

  


一路哼着歌来到衣柜，从一个隐秘的柜子里扯出内裤衬衣领带和西裤，麻利的全部套到自己身上。

但看着拖在地上将近长了10公分的裤管，又翻个白眼，想想整个大厦都没人，欢快的脱下这条XXL的裤子丢到一边。

冲回浴室，拿起那顶半干半湿的假发，小心把自己的卷毛都藏进去戴好。

突然想起来什么，拿起桌上的剃须刀，在右颊颌线的位置比了比，刀锋入肉，划过一道伤口。

血珠争先恐后的涌出，沿着颌线滴滴滑下。

  


看着镜中的人，半长的黑发遮住了新鲜红肿的伤口，光滑洁净的脸上不见一丝胡茬，陌生得让人畏缩，只好把目光放在胸口白色衣料下熟悉的幽幽蓝光。

不知道盯着那个蓝色光源多久，终于肯和镜中自己对视：

“Hi，Bucky”

  


  



	2. 夜袭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是Lofter太太 -LIN逾白- 的图配的文字，原图极度美味，配合食用风味更佳！  
> 地址戳这里：http://lin-yubai.lofter.com/post/1d2d46e3_c393548  
> 希望大家多多支持！
> 
> 全文主要是盾铁，盾冬、寡鹰极少。  
> 但盾铁BE，请注意排雷。

只穿着衬衣和内裤的“Bucky”站在他和Steve的房间门前。

电子门“滴”了一声，门锁闷声转动，“吱”的敞开一条缝。

“Bucky”站在门前一下僵住了，赤裸双腿上的汗毛肉眼可见的立了起来。

仿佛过了十几秒或者几十分钟，“Bucky”的汗毛终于柔软的倒在皮肤上。

什么都没发生，大厦还是静悄悄的，只有“Bucky”自己的呼吸声。

  


小心翼翼推开门，踮着脚尖一步一步往床边移动，睡在床上的男人没有任何反应，胸口随着呼吸规律的一起一伏。

这个房间没有因为多了一个住户而有什么巨大变化，仍然是简洁明了的士兵风格，吝啬于一点多余的装饰，最大的变化应该是那张双人床。如果不是那张尺寸夸张的床，简直会误以为是某个单身汉的房间。

  


小心的爬上床，跨坐在沉睡的男人身上，细细端详那张平时总是对着Tony皱眉头的脸，是截然相反的放松和平静，完全无防备的模样。

深深吸一口气，似乎从呼吸道一直到肺泡都充满了Steve的气息。

探出冰凉的金属手指慢慢勾勒对方的轮廓，滑过额头、眉峰、鼻尖，停在淡粉色的唇畔。

怔怔看了半响。

俯下身轻轻用舌尖舔了一下。

冰凉柔软的触感，仿佛一道电流从舌尖一直震颤到脚心，直直缩起了脚趾。

忍不住抓紧了被子，一瞬不瞬盯着那个沉睡的人，一下一下数着心脏敲击着耳膜的声音。

  


从一数到四十，直到耳边的鼓噪渐渐平息。

呼出一口憋到现在的气，看着自己的呼气和Steve的呼吸交换缠绕在一起，一点一点放松下来。

一切都很正常，药正在起作用。

  


嘴角勾起一个微笑，完完全全覆上那两片薄唇，从下唇细细舔咬到上唇，撬开牙关，探入湿热的口腔，心底顿时涌上一股巨大的满足感。

不知节制的舔遍对方的牙齿、黏膜、舌头，细细翻搅过每一个角落，才餍足的退出，在两人唇间拉出一道透明的银丝。

看着对方被蹂躏得微微红肿的唇瓣，忍不住浅啄一下。

数着对方仍然规律的呼吸，嘴角的弧度忍不住又提高几分。

在大脑反应过来之前又啄了第二下，第三下……

  


终于……终于……那么久，终于可以占有你了……

  


趴在Steve胸口，环住对方的脖子，“Bucky”现在真的想高声唱那么两句。

但是嘘，要保持安静。

静静抱了一会儿，又用金属臂撑着脸，趴在对方胸上用目光细细描摹对方轮廓。

这张脸从来不曾变过，从幼时散发油墨气味的海报，到21世纪电视屏幕里的美国队长。

自己从幼年到中年，人生过半，这张脸却连一条细纹也没变……

  


还是别看了，来气。

重新圈住Steve的脖子，趴在他胸口数着他心跳。

每一次跳动是一秒，六十下是一分，现在Tony的生命又过去一分钟，而Steve的早已定格在1940。

此后的每一分每一秒，心脏每一次跳动，Tony只会距离Steve更加远。

  


Tony很想就这么永远的趴在Steve身上，感受着两人全身密不可分的贴在一起，像离不开桉树的考拉。

但再继续这么安静，Tony的大脑会无法控制的滑向更绝望的事实，做出什么无法挽回的事。比如剃了自己最心爱的胡子，戴着蠢兮兮的假发，装着冷冰冰的金属假肢，假装自己是“James Bucky”，oh，自己已经做了，不是吗？

  


Tony坐起身，把硬的发疼的性器从内裤侧面掏出来，压在Steve胯部上面磨蹭，看着表情毫无变化的美国队长，心里忍不住的失落。

Tony右手抓起Steve的一只手，用Steve温暖宽厚的手掌包裹住自己的性器，左手抚弄着自己的囊袋，一边带着Steve的手套弄，一边小幅度挺动操着Steve的手。

感受着Steve掌中薄茧摩擦自己的性器，忍不住轻轻一声呻吟，把Steve的手握得更紧了一点，闭上眼想象Steve就在看着自己饥渴下流得像个婊子，对着他的手发情，自己操着自己。

Tony金属手臂放开囊袋，从内裤边缘边探进后穴，已经润滑过的小穴很容易就容纳了两指。

冰凉的金属刺激得后穴一个收缩，但之后却是更大的快感，习惯之后立刻大力抽送着自己的手指，紧紧握着Steve的手套弄自己的性器，同时挺动着臀部，Tony很快就被这巨大的刺激到了高潮。

性器一股一股的喷射出粘稠的液体，Tony闭着眼，保持着手指插在自己后穴，Steve握着自己性器的姿势，失神的享受着高潮的快感。

直到巨大的快感褪去，呼吸慢慢平复，Tony才慢慢睁开眼睛，

然后看到了让他血液静止的画面——


	3. 阳痿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是Lofter太太 -LIN逾白- 的图配的文字，原图极度美味，配合食用风味更佳！  
> 地址戳这里：http://lin-yubai.lofter.com/post/1d2d46e3_c393548  
> 希望大家多多支持！
> 
> 全文主要是盾铁，盾冬、寡鹰极少。  
> 但盾铁BE，请注意排雷。

这个画面冲击力太过巨大——

Steve睫毛、脸颊、红唇溅满了Tony的精液，白白的液体挂着Steve脸上，Tony心里某个最阴暗的角落获得了极大的满足。

俯下身一点一点把浊液舔净，从结实的胸肌一直到长密的睫毛，看着湿漉漉的Steve，Tony满意的把自己的味道送进Steve的口腔。

然后，真正让Tony血液静止的事情发生了——

  


Steve的舌头一点一点回应着他，从僵硬慢慢变得灵活，勾缠着Tony的舌头仿佛想吃进肚子不让他离开。

  


Tony的脑子正在经历一场开天辟地的宇宙大爆炸，万物从静止到运动，诞生时间与空间，行星湮灭，恒星成型，漫漫不知多少个亿万年，宇宙终于成型。

当Tony终于在浩瀚的宇宙里找回自己脑子的时候，第一个反应是Steve还闭着眼，刚想松一口气，却发现自己已经被Steve搂在了怀里，屁股被不轻不重的拍了一下：“吵醒我的坏孩子不专心，huh？”

那个掺着睡意鼻音的“Hun”，直直击中Tony的神经和心脏。

Tony现在有多想逃走就有多想和Steve来一炮。

  


但终于，还是想逃走占了上风。

艹艹艹艹艹！Steve怎么会现在醒来，不是应该还要过一个小时或者半个小时吗？艹你的四倍血清！艹我的怎么没把他绑起来！艹！我他妈只是来一发手活到底过了多久，我还有好多想做的都没做！

  


无数个年头跑马似得从Tony脑中呼啸而过。

Tony用金属手臂覆上Steve双眼，加深了这个吻。

当这个吻结束的时候，Steve眼睛已经被领带严严实实的绑住了。

但Steve似乎一点也不在意，向上顶了顶胯，“有备而来？”

“Uh-huh”，Tony只发出一个鼻音。

  


看着躺在床上被遮住双眼性致勃勃的美国队长，Tony深深吸一口气又呼出来。

计算了一下自己与门的距离，大脑中渐渐构建一个安全逃跑而且不会穿帮的解决方案——这他妈根本就是个不可能完成的任务！

或者直接和Steve摊牌：“Hi，我是Tony，这只是个队友间善意的玩笑，你懂得对吧？21世纪的新的打招呼方式。”——自己可能会被揍进B18，名叫地狱那一层；

所以Tony最后决定——一把掀开了Steve的被子。

Hey，Tony，你可以的，原计划就是这样的，不过只是不小心搞错了先后顺序。你现在只需要纠正这个小小的失误——只需要找个很自然很自然一点都不突兀的机会，把Steve铐在床头，他不会拒绝“Bucky”小小的情趣Play，然后你只要把美国队长搞得精疲力尽的昏睡过去，收拾好犯罪现场，一切按计划进行，完美！

  


想清楚的Tony，于是立刻把Steve两条手臂举过头顶，咔一声，用房间主人的小道具扣在了床头。

非常自然，Tony！干得漂亮！

Steve虽然满脸问号，但是完全纵容了对方的行动，空气中浮动和自己一样的薄荷洗发水的香味。

  


铐住了Steve，Tony终于有心思慢慢欣赏眼前的美景——光溜溜的只穿着内裤的美国队长。

但Tony瞬间觉得这可能对自己心脏不太好。

刀削斧凿般的肌肉实在太过冲击力，从饱满的胸肌到整齐排列的八块腹肌，再到渐渐隐入内裤的人鱼线，最后到白色内裤支起的硕大，Tony无法克制的吞咽了一声，换来Steve一声满是调侃的轻笑。

因为手被铐住，Steve只能不安分蹭着Tony下半身。

Tony看着赤裸裸的Steve在自己身下波浪般起伏扭动的曲线，每一块绷紧又放松的肌肉都分毫毕现，仿佛有什么要从自己鼻子里喷出来。

自己得在被这美色杀死之前赶快做点什么，所以Tony立刻扒了Steve的内裤，舔上了那根形状姣好的肉柱，转移注意力，性总是一个好选择？

  


Tony温热湿润的口腔一下就包进了Steve的整个柱头，一上来就这么刺激，Steve忍不住发出一声绵长的呻吟，鼓励般往Tony嘴里顶了顶。

Tony观察着Steve的表情，不断调整着自己的节奏，把注意力集中在给Steve口交这件事上，忘记了其他，慢慢放松下来。

  


Tony交替着含进左右的囊袋，包在嘴里用舌头和牙齿细细把玩又吐出来，直到袋身全部沾满亮晶晶的唾液，才慢慢从囊袋底端一直舔到肉柱顶端，吮吸挤压着顶端那个小洞，吞下所有渗出的粘液，Steve有种舌头要从自己小洞伸进去一直舔到睾丸里的错觉，只能死死抓住铐着自己的栏杆大口喘气。

Tony看着Steve潮红的脸，舌头舔咬过柱头边缘最敏感的一圈，轻轻对着柱头哈气，肉柱被刺激得轻轻颤动，Tony又用湿热的口腔整个包裹住，伸出冰凉的金属手指揉捏按摩着着囊袋，却不肯多一分照顾一下Steve的柱身。

Steve因柱头的快感不住的轻颤，却又因没有被触碰的柱身猫爪般难受，抓着床柱难受的忸怩着身体，在极大的快乐和极大的失落中，简直想不顾一切的狠狠捅进Tony嘴里，直直抵破他的喉咙，把自己的肉柱全部从头到底的插进他温暖的湿热中，Steve觉得床柱都要被自己捏爆了，小心翼翼的控制着力道往Tony的嘴里捅了捅。

Tony感受着Steve的反应，嘴巴终于肯纡尊降贵的舔舐一下柱身，舔了一会儿，Tony把整根肉柱含进口腔，这个一瞬间Steve几乎要满足的叹息出声，实际上他的确这么做了。

Tony喜欢这个反应，于是更加卖力的试图把剩下的三分之一也完全纳入口腔，完全如Steve下流幻想一样的抵破喉咙，甚至更多。

Steve很想解开双手摘开领带亲眼看看自己的硕大是怎么被一点一点全部吞入的，但身下的人仿佛知道他在想什么，伸出金属手臂，把他的上半身按进了床垫里。

Tony一点一点的调整着角度，把Steve的硕大完完全全含进了口中，喉管生理性的蠕动按摩着Steve最敏感的柱头，简直下一秒要射出来，“我快…射了……”，快拿出来……

后面半句没能说出来，Tony想回话，但在声带和喉管一起震颤蠕动的时候Steve就射了，一部分直接射进了喉管里，另一部分在抽出来时射到了脸上。

  


Tony难受的捂着喉咙咳嗽，当他终于从快要把肺咳出来的咳嗽中慢慢平复的时候，终于发现有一只手在自己背上轻轻拍着。

Tony血液再次冻结了，僵硬着转过头看Steve，发现领带还严严实实的蒙在对方脑袋上，终于放下心继续咳。

Tony觉得再来几次自己真要阳痿了。

  


Steve把还捂着喉咙的Tony圈进自己怀里，一只搂着他的金属手臂，一只手轻轻梳理着他还半湿的长发。

“又不吹头发，待会我帮你？”

回答他的是另一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽。

“不能说话就别说。”

我才不想说！

  


Steve的手顺着头发摸到脸，沾了一手自己的精液。

于是捏着对方的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，糊了对方一脸口水，交换一个黏黏糊糊都是“Steve的味道”的吻，不过Tony完全没有不乐意就是了。

  


绵长的吻后，Steve开口：

“……Thank you……”

不客气，乐意效劳！

“……还有，……就是，我以为你知道，那只是个玩具，可以随时解开，并不会真的铐住，免得……免得过火……”

Tony的血液再一次无法抑制的被冻僵了。

  


他发现了！他知道了！

  



	4. 血液倒流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是Lofter太太 -LIN逾白- 的图配的文字，原图极度美味，配合食用风味更佳！  
> 地址戳这里：http://lin-yubai.lofter.com/post/1d2d46e3_c393548  
> 希望大家多多支持！
> 
> 全文主要是盾铁，盾冬、寡鹰极少。  
> 但盾铁BE，请注意排雷。

Tony Stark冷静，没关系，还有Plan Ultimate。

现在给超级士兵来一剂能放倒大象的强效镇定剂，然后把犯罪现场收拾干净，销毁所有证据，Steve知道这个人不是Bucky，但他不知道这个人是Tony！他醒来的时候永远也不会知道这是谁，而且也不会有那个机会了——你已经在Malibu了。

只要，只要，只要动动自己的金属手臂，一针放倒这个大块头……

Tony摸上自己的金属左臂，但Steve却双手十指握的握住了他的金属臂，轻轻落下一吻。

  


Tony觉得这个动作要让自己的焦虑症发作了……

他“聪明”的脑袋到底怎么想到这个“精彩绝伦”的好主意，经过“严谨”的可行性分析，一步一步进行到了现在？

  


“Bucky, are you OK?”

  


但看着Steve那张完全没有作伪，满是担忧和温柔的脸。

Tony慢慢冷静下来，心脏一点一点放回了肚子里。

  


看看那张宛如神袛般的脸，一脸担忧温柔的看着你。甚至可以想象那蓝绿色的眸子是怎样的柔情似水。

这很奇怪吗？没什么可奇怪的。

  


那个人，是自己悄悄的憧憬崇拜40多年的的人。

年幼无知时枕边的陪伴，荒唐青春最痛苦的蜕变，天才科学家的意气风发，死亡商人的失魂落魄，伴着自己已经变成某种恒定的信仰；

所有最珍惜的回忆，最不堪的过去，都烙着美国队长的印记，当他已经成为你自己的一部分，你如何否定你自己？

当这个烙印变成一个触手可及活生生的人，真真实实的出现在你身边，对着你指责，对着你生气，对着你横眉竖眼——你都该死的只觉得感谢命运！

时间赋予了这场崇拜最致命的质变，虚妄的崇拜到病态的迷恋不是再自然不过的蜕变？

Tony觉得自己已经病了很久，在每个近在咫尺的白天，在每个求而不得的夜晚。

他不知道自己在无人角落盯着Steve的眼神有多恐怖。

Steve每个对着别人的微笑，Steve每次和别人的亲密，Steve和自己永远无法接近的距离……

Steve一点一滴的吞噬着他的理智，把他拉入某个只有绝望和痛苦的深渊，没有人注意到快被吞噬的自己……

  


这不奇怪。

但这不值得——自己亲手毁掉了今后所有和Steve相处的可能性。

但如果再来一次，Tony知道自己还是会做同样的决定。

The desperation drives him insane.

  


Tony觉得自己应该找个什么理由尽快离开，在真的被发现之前，还要记得放倒这个大块头。

Steve似乎知道他在想什么，不可抗拒的把他拉进一个胸贴着胸的拥抱，轻轻抚着他的发低语：

“就再这么陪我一会儿。”

Steve的头靠在Tony发顶，一只手紧紧箍着他的腰，另一只手一下一下的梳理着他的发，Tony无法说“No”。

Bucky不会在这个时候离开，Tony对自己说，嘿，演得像点。

于是Tony把脸埋进对方肩膀，紧紧搂住他的腰。

像一对情侣一样。

  


两人就这么静静拥抱着。

Steve突然抬起头，微微分开两人，在Tony怔楞的时候在对方额头轻轻一吻。

接着是眉峰，眼角，鼻尖，嘴角……

  


每一个落在脸上的吻，Tony都觉得自己要被发现了，但迎接他的只是另一个温柔缱绻的吻。

Tony开始后悔为什么没按原计划一针放倒Steve，不然现在就是他在对Steve为所欲为，而不是坐如针毡的在Steve怀里接受这甜蜜的折磨。

但Tony不得不承认他喜欢这个，一个温柔主动吻着你的Steve，和一个没有任何反应的Steve，想都不用想当然会选前面一个，他曾做过的所有旖旎下流的梦境，都不曾有现在百分之一的美好！

  


但甜蜜的禁果总和伴随着同等程度的危险，甚至更多。

Tony可以感觉到“No”这个音节在自己喉咙打转，每次觉得自己可以说出来时候，舌头只是僵硬张开又闭上，他的身体完全拒绝了他的思想。

Tony的身体完全只想溺毙在这刻的温存里，但他知道自己正在500英尺的上空，没有任何保护措施的走钢丝，站在悬崖的正中央，没有温存，没有缱绻，只有自下而上呼啸的狂风，随时都会掉进万劫不复的深渊。

  


“Hey，easy，你紧张得像在执行一个任务，我在你身边，放松，好吗？”

  


Steve温暖的呼吸喷在脸上，宽厚的手掌一下一下顺着他的背，像安抚一只炸毛的猫咪。

然而这对Tony帮助不大，Tony觉得自己已经放松得不能再放松了，但Steve只觉得自己搂着某种石雕。

于是搂着对方躺进床里，把对方密密实实的裹进自己怀里，一只手一下一下的顺着对方后背，另一只手握住对方后脑勺，找到唇的位置，温柔覆上自己的唇舌。

  


Tony更僵硬了，知道被天上的馅饼砸中是什么感觉吗？

  


Steve耐心的挑逗着对方柔软的舌头，直到僵硬的舌头开始一点一点慢慢回应。

空气渐渐升温，这个安抚的吻逐渐被Tony变成一个热辣又咸湿的吻。

当两人气喘吁吁的分开时，Tony把脸埋在Steve胸膛，紧紧拥抱着他，而Steve则用想把他嵌进自己身体的力道回应，Tony喜欢这个几乎喘不过气的拥抱，几乎要满足的叹息出声。

  


直到有些不能呼吸，Tony才略略松开Steve，从对方怀里抬起头来。

  


然后，他看到了一幅让他血液倒流的画面——


	5. 交媾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是Lofter太太 -LIN逾白- 的图配的文字，原图极度美味，配合食用风味更佳！  
> 地址戳这里：http://lin-yubai.lofter.com/post/1d2d46e3_c393548  
> 希望大家多多支持！
> 
> 全文主要是盾铁，盾冬、寡鹰极少。  
> 但盾铁BE，请注意排雷。

Steve清澈的蓝绿色眸子看着他，轻轻喊了一声：“Bucky”

盯着近在咫尺脸庞，耳边仿佛惊雷乍响，Tony觉得脑中回路都变成了烧焦的电线，思想和意识都飘向最深最远的宇宙远离自己而去，Tony不知道自己做了什么或说了什么，或者什么都没做，再次有意识波动的时候，Steve两手托着他的脸，认真的看着他，又喊了一声：“Bucky”

  


Tony眨了眨焦糖色的大眼睛，脑袋仿佛生锈机器般嘎吱嘎吱运转起来，其实他给Steve下的药是Loki加过料的魔药？不然Steve怎么看着自己叫Bucky？

虽然自己带了假发假肢，穿的还是Steve的衬衣领带，裤子太长就没穿，但看到脸了不可能认错啊。

突然，某种假设灵光一闪的划过Tony脑海，但下一秒就被他摒弃了，It's too good to be true，这太过美好让人不敢奢望，但一旦有了一丝这种想法，就如同星火燎原般灼烧着Tony的神经，越想忽视却越发顽固的在脑中生根发芽。

  


回应呆呆愣愣的Tony的是另一个吻，Steve闭着眼，试探性的吻上他的唇，微微轻颤的睫毛仿佛挠在Tony心上，瞬间那一丝微小的希望被证实，被巨大狂喜席卷的Tony唯一反应就是更加呆滞。

Steve退开一点，看着完全呆傻的Tony，忍不住轻笑一声。

在这声轻笑中，Tony静止的身体和思想终于呼哧呼哧的顺利运转起来，对上Steve的双眼，上帝啊！上帝一定花了全部的心思只为给他的宠儿一双最动人心魄的双眼。

怎么有人紧紧一个凝视就包含了那么多的感情，喜悦、怜爱、紧张，还有犹疑、内疚、心碎……Tony觉得自己醒过来的一瞬的心脏被紧紧的揪住了，他为什么要做这样自私，为什么要让Steve陷入这样的境地，怎么能让他露出心碎的表情。

  


在巨大的狂喜和满足之后是巨大的慌乱和内疚，仿佛看穿了Tony在想什么，Steve重新把他纳入一个温暖厚实的拥抱，顺着他的脊背，轻声重复着：“It's OK，It's OK…”

Tony慢慢在Steve怀里放松下来，就这么静静的拥抱着彼此，享受着Steve的轻抚和温度。

过度舒适的拥抱催眠着Tony的神经，但自己不能在这里睡过去，清了清还火辣辣疼着的喉咙，沙哑的声音说道：“睡觉吧。”

“你呢？”Steve的声音听起来同样带着慵懒的睡意。

“……，我该离开了。”

  


房间有那么几秒真空，仿佛没了传播声音的介质。

  


终于，Steve动了动，把Tony从自己怀里拉出来，反应堆莹莹蓝光铺开一大片散在两人中间。

Steve在蓝色柔光中定定的注视着Tony，刮得干干净净的脸庞没有一丝胡须，半长假发的发丝凌乱的贴在薄汗的额上，嘴唇因为刚刚激烈的深喉还有些红肿，焦糖色的眸子明亮的闪耀着Steve无法言说的情绪，思慕、狂喜、内疚、不舍、心碎、绝望……

Tony只和Steve对视了一眼就移开了目光，感受着仿佛在脸上灼烧的专注的目光，不自在又羞愧的埋下脑袋。

Steve强硬的用双手扶着Tony的脑袋面对自己，Tony目光游移，看天看地就是不肯和Steve对视。Steve看着Tony原来留着小胡子，现在光滑一片的地方，手指不轻不重的摩挲，突然摸到Tony右颊一道细细红肿的伤口——和Bucky脸上位置很相似的伤口。

仿佛一直浸泡在某种酸液中酸酸涩涩的心脏，在这一刻爆发出剧烈的疼痛，Steve觉得下一秒眼眶酸涩发胀的难受，所以闭上眼紧紧捧住Tony的脸，力度有些粗暴的咬上对方的唇，带着某种Tony熟悉的绝望，Tony温和又顺从的接受了全部力道。

  


没有什么能让这个骄傲又自大的家伙像现在这样，他生于金色的摇篮，伴着非凡的智慧，无论行于鲜花或是荆棘，没有什么能让他……让他像现在这样卑微的放弃骄傲……

Steve想把自己全身骨头一节一节敲断，然后揍进地底。

Tony应该站在光鲜亮丽的闪光灯下，说着那些令人捧腹的漂亮俏皮话，在时代广场循环播放的大屏幕上，做着鬼脸把政要权贵气的七窍生烟，在觥筹交错的的社交场合，风度翩翩的吸引全场男人女人的注意，应该得意洋洋的展示着他的小胡子和小卷毛，向每个人宣告自己的存在，而不是现在这样——把自己打扮成另外的人去乞求另一人的注意。

  


Steve控制不住的加紧了拥着Tony的力度，翻身把Tony圈在身下，右臂紧紧箍出Tony的腰线，左手狠狠插入Tony发间，把他用力推向自己，似乎想就这么把他嵌进身体。

Tony用加倍的热情回应回来，手臂急切的搂住Steve的脖子，双腿圈住他的腰部，舌头激烈在他口腔翻搅。

Tony下半身色情的摩擦着Steve的分身，Steve忍不住的跟着Tony的节奏耸动腰部。Tony艰难的把没装机械臂的右手从两人密不可分的拥抱中间探到身下，直接把自己的性器从内裤侧面掏出来，用手把自己的性器和Steve的握在一起，激烈的上下套弄。

Tony因为这强烈的刺激在Steve口腔中发出一声情动的呻吟，Steve终于放过Tony红肿的嘴唇，一边耸动摩擦着腰部，一边探下一只手，握住Tony的手和两人的阴茎更加大力的套弄，Tony发出一声难耐的呻吟，Steve沿着对方扬起的颌线一路舔吻到颈项，在颈侧大力吮吸出一个一个红痕，当Steve来到Tony喉结反复磨人的舔咬的时候，Tony忽然绷紧了全身肌肉，背脊绷成一条直线，Steve能感受到手掌中性器一股一股的抽动，湿滑的精液射在两人身上。

Steve盯着Tony急剧收缩且失焦的瞳孔，表情定格在一种说不出的极致满足和愉悦，尾椎突然爬上细细麻麻的骚痒，他产生了一种很强烈的射精的欲望，很想就这样插入这个人体内，狠狠操干他他高潮后紧到极致并且蠕动着的的后穴，干到他用这副失神的表情叫自己名字，哭泣着呻吟求饶，然后全部射进他体内。

Steve因为自己脑内的幻想，喉结忍不住上下吞咽一下。

  


Tony回过神来就看见Steve这样一幅立刻要操死自己的表情盯着自己，突然一股巨大满足感包围了自己。这一刻所有所有的担忧顾虑都从他脑海里飞走了，只剩下高潮后餍足的身体，还有Steve和他饥渴难耐的欲望。

  


Tony唇角扬起一个勾魂摄魄的微笑，坐起来轻轻一推，呆愣的Steve就倒在了床上，Steve突然觉得自己舌头打了结，他不知道怎么形容Tony这个风情万种的微笑，40年代的女人不会这种微笑，男人更不会，他的性器只是很诚实的狠狠跳动一下，顶到Tony大腿。

Tony骑在Steve身上，把自己手指一根一根含进口腔，色情的吸吮模仿着性交的动作，然后抽出湿淋淋的手指，擦掉Steve胸口上自己的精液，俯下身，把内裤略略拨到一边，就把沾着精液和唾液的手指慢慢送进自己后穴。

看着自己脸正上方Tony，有些难耐的微微蹙起眉头，不时泄露一两声模糊的呻吟，终于找回行动能力的美国队长，一把拉下Tony，陷入另一个激烈又焦灼的吻，Tony承受着他狂风暴雨般的吻，任Steve在自己口腔里为所欲为。

Steve一个翻身，把Tony压在身下，Tony从善如流的搂住Steve的后背，Steve一边用胯部激烈的摩擦着Tony，一边腾出一只手把Tony双腿分得更开，一根手指终于插进了那个让自己满脑子下流幻想的蜜穴，湿润温热的程度绝对不是刚才那点精液和唾液能做到的，Steve很顺利的又加了一根手指。

Tony被他抽插得断断续续的说：“就…快点……进来，我已经提前润滑过了……”

这句话绝对刺激了美国队长或者Steve Rogers的某个不为人知的阴暗面，Steve觉得自己的欲望简直硬的要爆炸，Tony还不知死活的用手扶着Steve的性器往蜜穴里送。

Steve把Tony内裤拉到一边，露出后穴，对准自己的性器，试着插进了整个龟头，然后一个顶腰，全部送入紧致的后穴。巨大的快感让Steve忍不住发出一声呻吟，而Tony咬着下唇给他背上狠狠留下两道爪子，但这疼痛反而刺激得Steve更加兴奋，后穴里的硬挺又忍不住跳动了两下，Tony更加用力的挠着他的背，发出抽气似的两声哼哼。

Steve怜爱的俯下身，轻轻舔着被他咬的泛白的下唇，慢慢梳理着Tony的长发，然后一点一点揭下了Tony的假发。

  


似乎被Steve的动作分了心，Tony松开了饱受蹂躏的下唇，蜜色的大眼睛波光潋滟的盯着Steve，看得Steve心中绵软一片。

Tony原来是一头略长的小卷发，但现在短得和Steve差不多，Steve用手指慢慢梳开汗涔涔的短发，在Tony发际、额头、眉梢、眼角、鼻尖……印下一个又一个温柔的吻。

Tony循着Steve落下的吻，抱紧了Steve，主动送上自己的唇。

两人就这么相互舔咬着对方口腔的软肉一会儿，Tony微微动了动屁股，察觉到后穴适应巨物后慢慢放松，Steve开始小幅度的抽动，Tony忍不住搂紧了Steve的力道，企图更深的把自己埋进Steve怀里。

Steve把手插进对方发中，向后拉开Tony的脑袋，仿佛捕食的猎豹般，顺着对方脆弱的扬起的颈线一路舔咬到锁骨，一把扯开碍事的衬衣，舔上对方胸口的挺立。Tony终于忍不住发出一声难耐的呻吟，更加把自己的胸口往Steve凑去。

Steve舔过Tony左边乳首，顺着反应堆边缘的伤口一路舔咬到右边乳首，Tony早已重新挺立的性器被Steve在舔自己反应堆这个事实刺激得分泌出一股一股的粘液。察觉到身下人明显的变化，Steve的动作幅度更加放大，专注的欺负着Tony的反应堆。

Tony双手无助的抱着Steve的脑袋，想推开又想拉得更近，只能像岸上的鱼般大口大口的喘气。

Steve终于放过了Tony的反应堆，转而伸出一只手抓住Tony的性器，一边加速抽插一边套弄，Tony被前后夹击的双重刺激，只能双手死死抓着床单，无助破碎的的呻吟着：“Steee……ve……”

Steve俯下身，堵住Tony的呻吟，翻搅着对方的舌头，模模糊糊的说着，“射出来，Tony，为我射出来。”

听着Steve今晚第一次在床上叫自己的名字，不是其他任何人，只是自己，Tony脑袋晕晕乎乎的，性器又颤抖吐出几股稀薄的粘液，后穴因为高潮紧绷收缩到了极致，生理性的蠕动更夹得Steve狠狠抽送了几下，一并释放了出来。

Steve微微抬起身，看着身下大汗淋漓，瞳孔收缩，眼睛失焦的人，感受着后穴极致的紧致，重重趴在Tony身上，把脸埋在他的肩窝喘着粗气，操，想象完全比不上这个的万分之一。

  


Tony感受着对方阴茎颤动着在自己体内射出一股一股的精液后，在后穴里慢慢绵软下来，搂住对方的后背一下一下轻抚着，安抚胸口还在剧烈起伏的人。

  


Steve稍稍平复后，从Tony身上下来，侧躺着把湿漉漉的人拉进怀里，Tony闭着把自己更深的埋进对方胸膛。

  


纷繁复杂的烦恼又重新回到Tony大脑，但Tony现在闭着眼躺在Steve怀里，一根手指都不想动一下，Steve也一样。

  


不知过了多久，Tony感觉体内流出来那些液体已经干涸在大腿上，睁开眼，看着眼前方方正正的胸肌，终于不自然的清了清嗓子，“去洗澡吧。”

Tony可以感觉到Steve在低头看着他，于是又补充道：“你先去”

Steve微微犹豫了一下，放开Tony，起身往浴室走去。

  


Steve离开，Tony眼前突然空出一大片，只好没有焦点的盯着前面的窗帘，突然发现窗帘后面似乎是Steve的画架。

  


Tony撑起酸痛身体，走到画架前，眼前是一幅画到一半的画——Mark 42。

  


Steve从浴室出来的时候Tony已经不在了，一起消失的还有被子和床单，还有那副只画了一半的钢铁侠。

  


画架上现在是一幅Bucky趴在桌上睡着的素描——以前就摆在那副钢铁侠后面。

看着画像上纤毫毕现的五官，Steve觉得自己像被Hulk狠狠从大厦砸到地下。

  



	6. 道别

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是Lofter太太 -LIN逾白- 的图配的文字，原图极度美味，配合食用风味更佳！  
> 地址戳这里：http://lin-yubai.lofter.com/post/1d2d46e3_c393548  
> 希望大家多多支持！
> 
> 全文主要是盾铁，盾冬、寡鹰极少。  
> 但盾铁BE，请注意排雷。

“Hey，Cap，可以给我画一幅吗？”

“当然，Tony。”

  


大概一个月还是两个月前，Tony跟Steve提了这个要求，队长很愉快的答应了。

于是这幅画就开始不断不合时宜的突然出现在Tony脑海，实验的时候，做梦的时候，和Clint拌嘴的时候，和Fury干架的时候……

总是不合时宜的同一个问题：会是什么样的？你眼中的我会是什么样的？

  


你会画全身远景还是近照特写？

像媒体硬照一样光彩迷人吗？还是你最常见的从实验室里出来时的一脸邋遢和疲惫？

会如何描摹我的五官？会喜欢我的胡子吗？

还是更喜欢眼睛？因为你曾夸它们仿佛容纳了整个宇宙。

我的脸在你的画里会变漂亮吗？还是和自己看见的一样，皱纹满面眼底青黑？

会有小肚腩吗？还是西装包裹的漂亮腰线和臀线？

你会因为画画而注视我的身体吗？或者脸？

注视着我的时候会无法自拔的闪过某些下流的念头吗？

就像我看着你的时候一样。

……

  


喜欢总会重点描绘的，对吧？看到画我总会知道的。

看到画我总会知道你的想法的，知道我在你眼中是什么模样。

  


……

原来是Mark 42。

  


Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?

  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Steve一个人坐在空荡荡的床沿，Javis告诉他早上7点会有人来打扫大厦。

  


突然余光扫到床头柜缝隙里有什么，Steve起身弯下腰伸手掏了半天。

捡到一个纽扣，扯裂衬衣，纽扣崩落一地的声音仿佛还在耳边回响。

盯着那颗纽扣半天，一个抛物线扔进了垃圾桶。

过了几分钟，又从垃圾桶里翻出来，放进抽屉的小盒子里。

  


Steve不知道坐了多久，突然想到自己至少应该道个别。

当他终于找到一个理由，急冲冲的跑到Tony房间的时候，已经没有半个人影了。

  


Tony房间一片狼藉，仿佛灾后现场，家具都不同程度被破坏，破破烂烂的倒在地上，衣服散的到处都是，Steve还认出了那条应该是自己的西裤；但还比不上浴室，浴室镜子和玻璃碎了一地，盥洗池破了一个大洞，灯也坏了，洗浴用品到处都是——有自己和Bucky喜欢的薄荷味洗发水、剃须膏、手动剃须刀、漱口水和牙膏，看样子都是新的，洗手台下堆着黑色的碎发和毛巾，有块毛巾还沾着红色血迹……

  


Steve觉得胸口仿佛开了一个洞，冷风直直的灌进身体。

  


不知过了多久，Javis无机质的电子音告诉他保洁人员会马上过来，Steve终于慢慢一步一步从Tony卧室走出。

  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


在Steve打爆第7个沙袋的时候，Clint、Nat和Bucky一行人终于吵吵闹闹的回到了大厦。

Clint一回来就冲向Tony卧室，没找到人又急冲冲的往实验室冲去。

  


Bucky在健身房找到了Steve，从背后搂住浑身汗湿的Steve，懒洋洋的靠着对方后颈吐息：“I'm back”

Steve转过身来，微微拉开两人距离，“我很脏”，露出一个温暖的微笑：“Welcome home”

Bucky觉得自己可以看着这个笑容一整天，“我也很脏，任务回来还没收拾。”

然后强硬的抱住对方，Bucky感受着对方身体一瞬僵硬，又放松下来，回抱着他。

Bucky静静享受着这刻温存。

  


“咳咳”，Clint装模作样的咳了两声，看见拥抱的两人看向自己，“虽然我很不想打扰你们这对爱情鸟，不过队长你知道铁罐已经走了吗？”

Steve听见自己声音平稳毫无颤抖的说：“我去Tony房间的时候他已经不在了。”

“真不够意思，亏我们还这么着急赶着回来。”Clint抱怨。

“就是。”Bucky附和。

“好吧，你们继续，我不打扰你们了。”

  


Clint离开，Steve顺势放开Bucky，笑笑：“先去洗个澡吧，我去做早餐。”

“一起？”

“快去洗吧，你和Nat他们都应该累坏了。”

“You’re so sweet!”

Bucky在Steve唇上留下轻轻一吻，轻笑着离开。

  


Steve站在健身房，双手死死的握紧了拳头。

他想冲着Bucky怒吼，尖叫，质问，他也想道歉，哭泣，乞求原谅……

但他只是安静的拆了手上的绑带，走进健身房的淋浴间。

  


在大家都收拾好，一起吃了一顿早餐后。

4人两两成对的坐在沙发上等待Tony的新闻发布会。

Clint一边枕着Nat大腿，一边往嘴里塞零食。

Nat只是默默看着电视。

Bucky懒洋洋的靠在Steve肩上，半眯着眼好像快要睡着。

Steve半搂抱着他，免得他的脑袋滑下去，眼睛盯着电视里的花式广告。

  


睡着的Bucky突然被聒噪的小鸟吵醒了。

“卧槽！铁罐居然剃了胡子！还剪了头发！简直逊毙了！”

Bucky懒洋洋的睁开眼，其实挺帅的，而且看起来更年轻了，“你是嫉妒吧？铁脑袋短发比你帅多了。”

“Tasha你说我和铁罐谁比较帅？”

Nat看了仰头看着自己的人一眼，又看看电视上的Tony。

嘴角抿起一个好看的弧度，没说话。你比较萌。

Clint不死心的摇了摇Nat大腿，两个音节被他说得千回百转，“Tasha~~~”

Nat嘴角容更大一些：“你帅”

Clint立马给Bucky一个耀武扬威的瞪视。

Bucky赏他一个眼白，“幼稚！”

  


“Tony Stark已经亲自证实因为身体原因将退出复仇者联盟，并且将SI工业中心转移回加州。但他仍会担任联盟的资助者和技术顾问，钢铁侠将转交由Riri Williams接任……”

……

……

  


Steve再次见到Tony，是在他72岁的葬礼。

美国队长还是1940那一年的模样。

  



End file.
